User blog:Xenpai/YKW-Second round!
Since the Yanderes weren't able to write their entry in the last round, Now one doc will be for both teams to avoid confusion. Google docs need a g-mail so whoever who doesn't have one should make one for them quickly. And when everybody will be on one doc, It would be easy for a team to know who the other will kill, So when a team decides who will they kill, The king or one of the vice king users can message me who they choose to kill and who killed them. I made the doc ; Say e-mail to invite. Let's see the roles! Roles 'Senpai Kingdom:-' King : Yuri Tadako. Vice - Kawaii Shuto and Akemi Akiyama. Citz - Rito Minu, Saeki Nanami, Bureka Kinzoku. Army - Iyaiya Kodomo, Hana Miya, Yumi Rainme. 'Yandere Kingdom:-' King : Chrys Lawliet. Vice - Madoka Shizuki and Nerune Hirasa. Citz - Aki Sekai, Rin Akari, Aikido Kiai, Ai Hayashi. Army - Emily Lawliet, Sakura Nanami, Aki Sakumi, Kata Ki. Requirements -Reaction of the team with killed army. -10+ lines. (Edited.) -1 or two kills (On my PMs) -Who killed who (On my PMs) Fics Senpai Kingdom:- The war continues between the two kingdoms. The Senpai Army succeeded in killing Kata Ki the last time. The Senpai Kingdom decided to kill the rest of the Yandere Kingdom. They were more arrogant than ever. They sieged a city in the Yandere Kingdom. The civilians were able to play dead, but 2 members of the army that protected them, died. They were _____ _______, who was killed by ____ ____ and ___ ______, who was killed by ____ ______. The atmosphere was intense. Sirens were heard, fire was everywhere. The Senpai Kingdom received shocking news; there’s a traitor amongst their kingdom. He was caught trying to enchant the king, and has been seized by the guards. They asked him what he was trying to do. He replied in some strange words, that couldn’t be understood. “He should be executed, your majesty”, a guard suggested. The king did not listen to the guard. Instead, he asked him some questions. Fumio couldn’t reply. It was decided that his execution is scheduled for tonight. Fumio was crying in his cell. The guards were harassing him. His eyes went red, they were covered in tears. He had a sad, angry look and the guards were smiling at him and they told him he isn’t brave. “Homejo la spatza kanjoli e larenola de kora!” - he yelled. The guards went to sleep, at that exact same moment he said those words. Fumio was terrified, as he never intended to put them to sleep. “At least they aren’t dead” - Fumio said. He fainted. The magic was too strong for him, and he got a nosebleed. He was on the border of life and death. The spirit of Kata Ki was trying to kill him. He fought with his magic. Kata Ki had dark magic. Fumio also had dark magic. The only thing that can defeat Kata Ki is light magic, and therefore, he had to gain it. The queen of the light magic returned him to every single place where he has been in his entire life, and he fixed all his mistakes. He passed the test, and watched happily as his dark magic turned into light magic. He didn’t want to kill Kata Ki. Instead, he took all of her magic and came back to life. Because of a time paradox, he wasn’t in the prison anymore and the guards weren’t sleeping. Instead, he was in Tokyo, happily living with his family. The Senpais waited for the Yandere armies to see their next attack, having faith that they can’t defeat the Senpais. Yandere Kingdom:- Kata Ki had died the last time the Senpai Kingdom attacked. Grief laid over those who knew her personally. Sakura felt anguish, as she could have died herself in Kata’s place. Soldiers mourned the death of a soldier. The Yandere Army seeked revenge on the Senpai Kingdom, as this just got even more serious. The Senpai Kingdom could very well overtake the Yandere Kingdom, and that could not happen. They attacked a city close to the border of the other kingdom, and killed _________, killed by _________ in the process. But it still wasn’t enough, as they would not be conquered by the Senpai Kingdom. They chartered the cities in the enemy’s land more carefully, so they could have a better strategy on attacking the rest of the kingdom, before they could bring the Yandere Kingdom down first. In another attack against the Senpai Kingdom, they sieged another city, and killed _________, taken out by ________, as she was one of those who protected the city. Results Now with the results late people Yandere Kingdom chose to kill Rito Minu and Yumi Rainme - Both killed by Emily Lawliet. Senpai Kingdom chose to kill Emily Lawliet and Aki Sakumi. Emily by Hana and Aki by Iyaiya. There is an attack conflict! Let's see the fates. Emily Lawliet - Death Aki Sakumi - Life Yumi Rainme - Death Rito Minu was previously above and was about to die but I realized that Yanderes can't kill citizens without defeating army. Nyan isn't out, Hooray! Category:Blog posts